


Very Professional

by VulpusTumultum



Series: OC x OC [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Espionage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr prompt from the-Faceless-Old-Woman/Foxli, Ghost is her OC. From a list about kisses:</p><p>22: Then there’s tongue, Seth x Ghost? XDDD (I just really like how it was bolded and italicized in the original post, like it was surprising or something)</p><p>Sethras Adaar, Ghost Lavellan, and her partner for the mission encounter each other at the Tevinter Embassy during a party- Ghost and Sethras are forced to use the old 'couple kissing' ploy to keep their cover.</p><p>Pfft, "Forced".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Professional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxli/gifts).



Ghost and Revassan weren’t really the types to really want to pretend to be mingling at an event  _this_  upper-class and, well,  _exclusive._ Especiallysince for the Tevinter Embassy,  the only pointy ears around were going to be on the serving staff or on a  _human_ guest’s arm. Both could manage catering cover, to a point, so they had stolen appropriate uniforms and were now ‘on duty’ until they got a chance to sneak like they both preferred to..

Ghost suddenly saw a surprisingly familiar face in the crowd though, and muttered a soft curse, staring a little.

“What?” Revas asked, just as softly,  following her gaze.

“The really hot Vashoth acting as security and armcandy for whoever that is there. I know him, from the Starkhaven mess. I never did find out who he works for. He’s gonna remember me if he sees me.”

“Think he’ll blow your cover?”

“I ugh, don’t think so, unless he’s working for the embassy somehow. He wound up being a friendly last time. Oh Creators, he looks good in suits too, is it that tight over his shoulders deliberately you think?”

“…”

“You’re really no fun. Speeches starting soon, though, let’s go find it before we have to play waitstaff again and you dent that silver tray over someone’s head when they order you around.”

* * *

 

The two elves had managed to get through several of the likely rooms, taking turns watching outside while the other went in. Ghost had just slipped into yet another when she noticed the movement and jumped, turning quickly to assess who she’d just surprised and if she could pull of the ‘stupid servant girl’ thing- but it wasn’t any of the usual guests.

_Oh fuck me. Is he here after the same damn info or something different?_

“Well this is awkward,”Sethras said mildly, “Though admittedly  _less_  awkward than last time.” He flashed her a grin, his gold capped tooth gleaming. “Or should I have used the ‘we need to stop meeting like this, people will talk’ line?”

“Hilfuckinglarious, ah- damn, there is absolutely no polite and secret way to figure out if we’re after the same thing, is there?”

“None come immediately to mind.”

Suddenly Revas slipped into the room, “ _Ghost,_ sounds like they’re wandering again, hurr-” he stopped, and stared suspiciously at the Vashoth, who kept his hands up a little and in plain sight, though Ghost knew that didn’t mean much from last time.

The tableaux was broken by the sound of a rather innuendo-laden, giggly conversation approaching the door, and Sethras shrugged with a wry smile, “Find cover if you’re small enough to hide behind anything?”

Revas shot him a suspicious look, but dove for cover, Ghost though said, “Better idea?” and closed the distance, having to jump up to get her arms and legs around Sethras- who was fortunately quick enough on the uptake that he was kissing her when the doorknob was tested and then the door to the office opened.

* * *

 

“Well it was effective, all they did was freak out about help slacking off in the room they’d wanted to have their affair in.” Ghost eyed her partner, who was still looking irritated, though with Revas, that sometimes was a ground state of being.

“Mm.”

“It saved everyone’s cover, you know it’s an effective cover strategy.”

“And then you kept kissing him as cover for, what, ten more minutes?”

“They might have come back.”

“Yes, well, the way you wound up pinned against the wall, with his hand on your ass and your tongue in his mouth would have  certainly been convincing to anyone.”

“Exactly,” she grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes.

“And then he slipped that business card past your waistband  and into your panties while muttering something to you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Look, let’s get this job finished, I’ve got a date tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [[Original Tumblr Post](http://vulpustumultum.tumblr.com/post/125815821067/22-then-theres-tongue-seth-x-ghost-xddd-i)]


End file.
